


An Elven Secret

by Holymemogeesus



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holymemogeesus/pseuds/Holymemogeesus
Summary: The woods of the East are said to be haunted. Mirkwood the men call it. Women tell of screams coming from the forest. Screams of the dead.When a myth arrives in Rivendell, not even the wise could predict what would follow.
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Bilbo Baggins never thought of himself as an overly suspicious Hobbit. 

He was content with believing that which he saw before him, leaving no time for nonsense such as shoes on the table or haunted forests. Now, if you ask his neighbours, they may tell you that there was mysterious work going on in Bag End. One Lobelia Sackville-Baggins may even tell you it was cursed (although Bilbo was sure she was determined to buy the hole). Bilbo Baggins himself was a very down to earth and realistic hobbit.

But not even he liked the look of the towering forest before him.

It was menacing, twisting trees reaching up into the sky, dark with rainclouds. The undergrowth seemed to encroach on the small path they had discovered, threatening to pull away any unsuspecting dwarf or hobbit. Few flowers grew here, for little light broke through the wall of branches and leaves above them.

Bilbo did not think himself a suspicious person, but he was certain this forest was cursed.

“We must travel through Mirkwood. We do not have the time to travel around for we lost much time in Rivendell and the Goblin tunnels.” The order was received with groans and nervous glances, but nobody disagreed with Thorin. If they were to make it to the Lonely Mountain before Durin’s Day, they would have to take the path before them. “Come, night is gaining on us. We should spend as little time in that accursed forest as possible.”

With these words, the company set off. Away from the comforts of Beorn’s house and back into the unknown.

~~~~

Walking through an unknown forest with a small trail as your guide was not a recommended activity. Add to that the eerie silence of the forest and the menacing growth of the trees and suddenly you’re walking through what seems to be a nightmare, waiting to wake up. Bilbo did not like nightmares.

He remembered many times he woken up in his comfortable hobbit hole at Bag End after suffering from a mild nightmare. He would heat up a jug of milk and add some honey before returning to bed and reading a few pages of a calming book. Unfortunately, Mirkwood had no honeyed milk, nor any calming books. Nor was it a simple nightmare. After a day and a half of travel below the towering trees, Bilbo was certain he was going insane.

Just to make everything better for him, they had lost their path. 

They had not noticed it at first, distracted as they were by the trees around them. But when Nori had frozen and explained their situation, every dwarf (and certainly the lone Hobbit) felt dread. How could they find the Lonely Mountain, lost as they were? They had decided to rest and try to get their bearings and to try to figure out which direction they were travelling. As Thorin and Balin conversed beside a large oak tree, the rest of the company sat in a small clearing, not large enough to let light through the thick canopy above.

“They say monsters live in these woods” stated Kili, catching the attention of the company. “Great beasts, so hideous that all who look upon them become forever blinded by the sight. They communicate through screams that pierce the air and can travel for miles. They protect these woods fiercely, and no dwarf that has entered this forest for wood has ever returned.”

Bilbo was not inclined to believe Kili, especially after their story about orcs that had scared him when he first joined the company, but the serious look on the faces of the other dwarves, and the nervous way Dwalin kept watch quickly changed his view on the story.

“I would not say anything to offend those who live in these woods, for we may need their help ere long. We are lost.” Stated Thorin as he and Balin re-joined the group. “Without the sun we cannot find our way east.”

Bilbo was contemplating Thorin’s news when he felt a rush of air and heard a dull thud. He turned his head to the side and saw something embedded in the nearest tree. An arrow was still quivering in the tree, with a small parchment attached.

“Bilbo! Are you okay?” he heard Bofur cry out.

“I’m okay, it didn’t hit me. It seems to have a message on” Bilbo replied, slipping the parchment from the arrow. Thorin appeared at his shoulder and gestured for him to read the message out.

Bilbo unrolled the parchment and read out the message. 

“We have heard Hobbits enjoy a good riddle, and are rather talented at them. So, this is our challenge to you. 

The furnace on legs crawl  
The Isolated peak all bright with gold  
Simply follow the woodland call  
And the ancient home you will behold.”

Bilbo frowned at the message. It was written in westron, although the writing was much neater than any he had seen in the shire. It was almost elven.

“Any ideas master burglar? It is addressed to you after all.” Thorin asked, attempting to hide his interest.

“The furnace on legs crawl. That is obviously a dragon, most likely Smaug. Isolated peak bright with gold will be the Lonely Mountain if the stories you tell are true. So, to find the Lonely Mountain and Smaug, we have to follow…” Bilbo hesitated as he read the next line, uncertain to its meaning. “Follow the woodland call. What could that be I wonder?”

“It could be those screams Kili was talking about earlier” laughed Fili, nudging his brother with his elbow.

Before any had the chance to reply, a loud screeching sound came from the opposite side of the clearing to Bilbo, soon followed by one from further away. 

“It appears they wish for us to travel that way.” Stated Bilbo, double checking with the riddle in his hands. “How do we know this isn’t a trap? They could be leading us to their base to eat us!”

The sound of bright laughter reached the ears of the dwarves and hobbit stood in the clearing, soon followed by another ear-splitting scream. 

“I believe we have no choice in the matter. We will follow the inhabitants of this cursed woods. We can only hope it is not a trap.” Thorin addressed the company, before heading in the direction of the scream. The company followed behind after a small hesitation. None trusted whatever was guiding them, but nor did they see an alternative. 

~~~~~ 

Another day later, the trees around the company started to thin out, and no more screams were heard. Every member of the company was glad to be nearing the edge of the woodland although few admitted it.

As they left the cover of the trees they found a pile of food and supplies waiting for them, along with another note.

Not all who travel through the Greenwood are treated with the kindness you received. Do not expect such a warm welcome again.

“Warm welcome?” scoffed Kili. “They shot at Bilbo and screamed at us. I’d hardly call that a warm welcome!”

“We will not have to receive any other welcome from the inhabitants of these woods, warm or not. I do not plan on re-entering Mirkwood any time soon.” Replied Thorin, before leading the Company onwards to the end of their quest.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t often that faithful Sam left his master’s side. He sat by Frodo’s bed nearly twenty four hours a day, only leaving when dragged away by an excited Merry and Pippin to attend a grand elvish meal. Therefore, he had seen very little of Rivendell despite his numerous days there.

When Sam saw the cloaked rider approaching the Last Homely House, he did not quite know what to think. Strider, who Sam had become rather fond of, was sat a few paces behind Sam and the cousins, so could not yet see the mysterious rider. However, when the sound of hoofbeats on cobbles reached their ears, he was soon up and watching the figure.

“Who do you think that is?” A cheery voice chirped from beside Sam.

“Multiple people come to mind master Peregrin, however I do not recognise the horse. It may be a representative of another realm, for Lord Elrond has asked many to attend council.” Replied the Ranger. “Let us greet this guest.”

The three hobbits and single ranger made their way to the courtyard, where they found Lord Elrond and Glorfindel already present. They exchanged greeting before turning towards the entrance. 

A single horse and rider made their way towards them, their pace significantly slower. The horse was small, only slightly bigger than a pony, and coloured a dark bay. Its rider was tall, though their features were covered by a dark green cloak. Upon their back lay a large bow with a matching quiver and 2 knives with gleaming white handles. 

The rider dismounted and their steed was taken away by a groom. They approached the group slowly, seemingly taking in the surroundings. Rivendell was truly beautiful and Sam did not blame them for needing a moment to take it all in.

Lord Elrond raised his hand to his heart in a traditional elvish greeting. “Greetings, I am Elrond, Lord of Imladris. This is Lord Glorfindel, Chieftain Strider, Meriadoc, Peregrin, and Samwise. We shall have a room prepared for you right away.”

“I thank you for your hospitality, it is most appreciated. “ replied the stranger, repeated the greeting. Lord Elrond lead the way to his study, at which point Sam decided that despite his curiosity, Frodo was more important and Merry and Pippin could fill him in on what he missed. 

~~~

Aragorn found this stranger confusing. The way he glided over the floor suggested they were an elf, yet their accent was unlike any he had heard in Rivendell and Lothlorien. The stranger stayed hooded as they made their way to Elrond’s office, however as soon as they entered the room and Elrond had shut the door, the hood was removed revealing an undoubtedly elvish face.

The elf’s pale blond hair shone brightly, kept neatly in braids at the temples. His sky blue eyes showed an age old wisdom as they studied Aragorn in return. 

Aragorn stood there wide eyed as he studied the obviously sindar elf before him. The only sindar elf he had met was Lord Celeborn, and like most inhabitants of Middle Earth he had believed that the Sindar sailed to Valinor long ago. 

“I am Legolas of Eryn Galen, more commonly known as Mirkwood. I come on behalf of my king.” The blond spoke, bowing to Elrond once again.

Both Elrond and Aragorn were shocked at this statement. They had long believed that Mirkwood was inhabited, but they did not suspect it was by elves. 

“Long have we lived under our trees in peace, ignoring the woes of the world. But no longer shall that be so. Great evil stirs in middle earth and we shall see it defeated before it corrupts the forests east of the sea. Our king has declared war on Sauron. We shall join you in this fight.” Legolas gave Elrond a letter sealed extravagantly with a crown entangled with oak leaves over a mountain. 

“I thank you Legolas, these are indeed glad tidings. However, I must say I am curious as to why you have chosen now to reveal yourselves. Many do not know your people exist, surely you would have been safe from the impacts of this war.” Elrond replied, taking the letter from Legolas.

“My people have kept their isolation for many millennia, yet we are still affected by Sauron. Our forest is becoming ill and Sauron discovered our presence when he resided in Dol Guldur. This war effects all, whether they wish it or not. Our people are many and our army is strong, but not even we could defeat the armies of Mordor alone.”

Elrond broke the seal of the letter and turned to the window as he read. Aragorn watched Elrond closely, attempting to infer the contents of the letter from the lord’s facial expressions. He could see shock and joy in the half elf eyes as Elrond looked up at Legolas. Elrond passed the letter to Aragorn, who read it with curiosity.

Lord Elrond Peredhil.

Long have my people kept to ourselves, living happily under our trees. We have not engaged in the trials of the world outside Eryn Galen, but no more can this remain the case.

We are a prosperous realm, peaceful and caring of the world around us. But the influence of Sauron has reached our woods and we have had to pick up arms for the first time since the First Age. Many of our troops have never fought a war before, only a few Sindar warriors that travelled from Doriath have the experience. Our troops are used to fighting among trees, but that does not mean they are any less talented. Our archers are unmatched, if my memory of the world outside holds true.

Before you stands our greatest warrior: Legolas. He is the commander of our rangers and one of our main strategists. He has been ordered to help you in any way he can and to prove to you the worth of the elves of the Great Greenwood. 

I believe a meeting will be needed, for war cannot be organised over letters alone. If you find yourself needing to contact us, Legolas will instruct you on how to contact me.

Our isolation cannot last any longer. Soon the Greenwood will join this fight, and Sauron will face the wrath of the Silvan and Sindar elves.

Yours Sincerely,

Oropher, King of Eryn Galen.

Aragorn turned towards Legolas and looked him over again. The elf was obviously an archer, although the ranger could also spot knives in their sheaths on his back. This elf was definitely a warrior.

“How is it that nobody has known of the existence of elves in the Mirkwood? No stories have be told of unexplained events. Surely you cannot have stayed undetected all this time!” Aragorn paced as he spoke, gripping the letter in his hand.

“Our people have not remained completely undiscovered. The men of Dale and some dwarves of Erebor have heard us on quiet nights, for our form of communication when in the woods is loud and sharp. The company of Thorin Oakenshield nearly stumbled upon one of our patrols a few years ago. There are tales of us, however they portray us as beasts, for we have never been seen. We have only been heard.” Legolas replied, watching Aragorn pace.

“What is this form of communication that makes people mistake elves for beasts?” Elrond spoke for the first time since reading the letter. He was curious, after all it was difficult for an elf to mask their light voices.

“It is similar to a scream, but we have different types for different messages. It travels long distances and can also scare off enemies or travellers to prevent them from discovering our home.” Legolas turned his gave to Elrond, head slightly bowed.

“Legolas, there is a council taking place in two days time. If it is agreeable, I would ask for you to attend and represent your people. The council is of utmost importance and decides the course of our future.” Elrond finally turned to face the other elf.

“I will attend if it is what you wish.” Legolas replied simply, bowing his head again.

“For now though, Aragorn here will lead you to your rooms. Tomorrow I would like to see your fighting skills in action and hear a bit about your home’s forces. Hopefully it will give us an idea of how to proceed successfully.” Elrond nodded to the elf and man before turning towards his desk and picking up the letter again, which Aragorn had placed there during his pacing. The man lead the elf out of the door and towards the guest wing, where rooms were waiting for the elf. They would rest tonight.


End file.
